A Night To Remember
by PaperInked
Summary: They're stuck in a classroom with nowhere to go for a whole night......


**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

Look, I'm sorry about taking my last fic off the net, but my mom totally freaked out at it. So now I've gotta try and cut down the love stuff. Maybe I'll put it up again one day when I get to college or something.

* * *

_The classroom door's knob has this bad habit of getting jammed. Whenever that happened, the people inside had to wait for someone to open it from the outside. It was something like a door without a handle._

_Many victims had been trapped already, but so far none of our favorite regulars had been caught inside this deadly trap. However, all things have their boundaries, and luck can only be pushed so far……_

**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

"Meeting over." Ryuzaki-sensei's voice dismissed the member's of Seigaku's tennis club.

Eiji leaped to his feet happily. The meeting had lasted longer than usual; the rest of the school had gone home.

"You know, I'm surprised you wanted to use this room, sensei." Oishi remarked as they cleared their belongings.

Because of the rain, they were gathered in a classroom that served the purpose of a storage room. Added to that, the room was the class that rumored to have a door with a rotten habit.

"It was the only room available at the moment." Ryuzaki sensei replied.

Momoshiro was cheerful as he commented to Echizen: "You know, Echizen, the door of this class always gets stuck. Wouldn't it be fun if it got stuck now?" he asked.

"When pigs fly, Momo-senpai."

They walked towards the door, where Fuji and Eiji were standing.

"Guess what, Echizen?" Fuji asked. His hand was twisting the doorknob. It didn't turn. "Pigs have just hit the sky."

Then from the back, a voice said:

"Chance of that happening, 99.9 per cent."

00

"You mean we're stuck here until tomorrow."

It wasn't a question. Oishi's words were confirming everyone's fears.

Silence fell for a millisecond, the cries broke the silence.

"We're going to die, nya!"

"I told you it was going to happen! I told you, but no, you wouldn't listen! Look where it got us now!"

"Ano, minna-"

"Great, just great."

"What on earth are we supposed to eat?"

"How do we sleep?"

Ryuzaki-sensei blew her whistle. "Quiet!"

"First, we must search the room for anything that might come in helpful. If you find anything, bring it out. Second, I have got some food to eat. Third, we're lucky we're together." She said.

"Fourth, we're going to die." A voice muttered.

"Echizen, stop acting so happy. She'll think we're not taking her seriously." Oishi reprimanded the prince of tennis.

They began shuffling through the pile of stuff at the back of the class. Every now and then someone would pull out some funny thing and throw it across the room.

"Hey, guys, guess what I found?" Oishi announced.

His find consisted of six large mattresses- the type that were used for the student's high jump practices. Eagerly everyone pulled them out and lay them at the center of the room.

"Who gets the beds, nya?" Eiji demanded. "There are nine of us here."

Inui produced a pack of playing cards from his pocket.

"This will help to solve that problem." He said and, began distributing the cards evenly.

00

"I win." Echizen announced smugly, putting down his set of perfect cards.

"What the-" Momo looked down at his own cards and threw them on the ground.

It was half an hour later. The clock on the wall read half-past six.

The results of Inui's card tournament concluded as such:

**1st place:** Echizen

**2nd place:** Fuji

**3rd place:** Inui

**4th place:** Oishi

**5th place:** Takashi

**6th place:** Momo

**7th place:** Eiji

**8th place:** Ryuzaki

**9th place:** Kaidoh

"At least I get a bed!" he said diving for one.

However, a look from Ryuzaki-sensei quelled Momo to slide to the floor.

"Thank you, Momoshiro. Such a fine gentleman." She said, settling herself down on his bed.

"Cheat." Momo muttered.

"Did you say something, Momoshiro?"

"No, _sensei_."

Eiji looked sadly at the beds. His face was the perfect picture of sorrow.

Oishi, turning to see him, felt sorry for the redhead.

"Eiji, would you like to share my bed with me?" he offered. "It's pretty big."

Eiji leapt to his feet, hugging the vice-captain.

"Sankyuu, Oishi! You're the best, nya!" he cried.

00

It was after a dinner of chips, cookies and canned beans. And thanks to Inui, a drink of super knockout deluxe made by a moldy half-eaten sandwich he found under a mop.

"Aw, C'mon Echizen, it's awfully big! And besides, you don't want your senpai to go bedless do you?" Momo begged.

"Mada mada da ne. Like I care, senpai." He replied shrugging.

Fuji was watching intently.

_Now why would Momo beg someone like Echizen who probably wouldn't give in when there was some one as nice as Taka around?_

He looked at the boy, who was cleaning up the food. Taka smiled at the tensai and continued working.

Momo pouted and looked around. Echizen was having a very noisy conversation with Eiji, purposefully ignoring him.

Kaidoh was looking out the open window.

He went to join him, something he normally wouldn't have done in his right sense of mind. Not to say he was drunk, but maybe the Inui juice had more effects than Inui calculated. Just Maybe.

"Hey, Mamushi! What's up?" he asked.

"Clouds and stars." The viper replied, with no intention of being sarcastic.

Momo sat down on the window's side and studied the viper.

"Hmm, you look sad." He concluded.

"fshuu…..Of course I'm sad, who wouldn't be with your face blocking their view?" Kaidoh hissed.

"You know what cheers me up the most when I'm sad?"

"fshuu…don't want to."

Momo ignored his answer and took a deep breath.

"O give me a home where the buffaloes roam, where the deer and the antelope play……"

_**12 o' clock midnight**_

"Lights out! Now!" Ryuzaki-sensei yelled. She flicked off the switch before anyone could comprehend her words.

"Hey, no fair!"

"You didn't object, did you?"

"That's because you didn't give us a chance!"

"-sniff- No toothpaste…."

"What's chance do you need? I gave you a good three seconds before I turned off the light."

"Hyahh! Pillow fight!"

"…..what pillow? We don't have a- Momo-senpai! Is that you?"

"Echizen, be nice to your senpai! Come on!"

"Eiji, want to do what we used to do every night?"

"Oishi, no, not in front of-"

"What did you use to do every night, Eiji? How could you not tell me? Keeping a secret from your best friend like that!"

"Shut up! Get into bed! The next one who speaks is a bullfrog!"

_**12 :15 a.m.**_

"Hey listen, I can make a noise like a motorcycle!"

"That makes you a bullfrog."

"You sound more like a hundred dying cats than a motorcycle."

"So what? That makes you and Fuji bullfrogs too, nya."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Anyone want me to sound like a jet plane?"

_**12 :35 a.m.**_

"fshuu….what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That voice! Didn't you hear it?"

"ooo…..Kaidohhhh….."

"fshuu….Who's that?"

"Hey, want me to tell a ghost story? I know a pretty good one."

"_It was a cold and windy night. Rain was falling heavily. The streetlights were flickering, and one by one, they went out. The setting is at a graveyard."_

"_There was a man in a coat walking past the gravestones one by one. Whenever he walked past a gravestone, the stone would lift and a coffin would rise from the ground. He was summoning the souls of the dead."_

"Ano, Fujiko, Kaidoh has fainted."

"That's nice. Anyway, _the man in the coat watched as the spirits one by one climbed out of their coffins. They stood by the full moon on the cliff……"_

_**1 o' clock in the morning**_

"My Bonnie lies over the ocean, My Bonnie lies over the sea….."

"Did you ever see a lassie a lassie a lassie? Did you ever see a lassie-"

"For god's sake guys, can you all just shut up?"

00

Ryuzaki-sensei opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was shirtless Momoshiro.

"Can you put on a shirt or something, Momoshiro?"

Momo dropped the packet of chips he was holding and quickly pulled on his shirt.

"Thank you."

"What time is it?" Oishi asked, looking about.

"Seven o' clock." Inui replied, checking his watch. "People should start arriving now."

Right then, they heard some voices echoing along the corridor.

The door opened and a startled group of girls saw a roomful of tennis players and their coach.

"Thank you." Oishi said smiling, taking the broken door handle from the girls.

"Freedom at last!" screamed a delighted Momo. He ran for the open door where the light was shining, the team following behind him.

00

_**A week later……**_

"I can't believe we're here after what happened last week." Eiji commented.

Ryuzaki-sensei shrugged. "They promised it wouldn't ever happen again."

"And we can trust them?" Inui asked skeptically. "Chance of that happening, 99.97 per cent."

"Anyway, let's get going."

Fuji was the first to the door again.

"Um, guys? It's stuck."

"NO WAY!"

"…..joudan, joudan."

And let's better hope he was.

_**-owari-**_

* * *

I've got most of the ideas in this from reality, like the jammed door- my classroom door is like that, it's really sweet. And the time they took to go to sleep…… I encounter the exact same problems every time I sleepover with friends. Honest, my cousin actually woke me up at two thirty in the morning just to tell me she could make noises like motorcycles. 

Onegai, review!


End file.
